


一辆小破车

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 第一次开k8 车，紧张的一批看得满意记得回去点个小爱心小蓝手XD





	一辆小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开k8 车，紧张的一批  
看得满意记得回去点个小爱心小蓝手XD

徐明浩像一个瘾君子贪恋毒品那样渴求着金珉奎的信息素，毛茸茸的小脑袋在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去。

“明浩，别、别这样”金珉奎脸色爆红，手脚都不知道该往哪放，想推开他却又不敢。怀里的人好软好烫，散发着浓稠的奶香，哪怕最简单的触碰可能都会让场面一发不可收拾。  
徐明浩很难受，他想要更多清甜的哈密瓜味，想要金珉奎用最冒犯的手法尽情抚摸他，想被掐着腰狠狠地贯穿，偏偏这个人像死了一样怎么都不肯动。  
为什么，明明都这么难受了为什么不来帮他？徐明浩用小奶音难耐地抽抽搭搭起来：“珉奎…珉奎…好难受、抱抱我好不好…”

金珉奎慌了，他第一次见到徐明浩的眼泪，也顾不上什么后果不后果了，赶快把人按进怀里先哄一顿再说。  
“嗯～！”徐明浩整个人因他的触碰而剧烈地颤抖，脖子后仰露出优美的颈线。没有想到只是被抱一下就能获得这么大的欢愉，后穴也因贪婪更多而不知羞耻地分泌出更多的爱液。  
完蛋…  
金珉奎隔着几层布料也能感觉到温暖的湿软正蹭着自己的小帐篷，诱惑着他快点进来。  
下面的嘴已经淫荡至此了，上面也没闲着。  
“呜呜…嗯…”徐明浩一边啜泣一边衔着金珉奎的耳垂喘息，炽热的鼻息全部扑进金珉奎的耳朵里，在他敏感的鼓膜处引发一场桃色地震。  
连金珉奎自己都没有注意到地，他的信息素渐渐地变得有侵略性起来，抚摸徐明浩的手法也从僵硬不知所措变得无师自通，甚至已经撩过薄薄的睡衣探到了里面。

明浩真的好适合被操啊。  
金珉奎不太清醒地想。  
腰很精瘦，一丝一毫的赘肉都没有，最细的地方和胯骨形成一条色情的曲线，盈盈可握。皮肤也很光滑，舔起来似乎会是牛奶布丁的口感。往上摸，两颗粉色的小豆豆像是两个灵敏的开关，一碰就能让明浩发出浪荡的叫声。

“珉奎…呜…舔我好不好…嗯…”潋滟滟的水光闪在徐明浩的眼里回荡，直直地探进金珉奎眼中被压抑许久的最肮脏的欲望。  
金珉奎乖乖照做了，不太灵活的舌头笨拙地舔上徐明浩左边的红豆。小豆豆像一块甜甜的果冻，而舌头像一只滑溜溜的瓷盘，果冻在瓷盘上玩着捉迷藏，不停地滑动到别的地方，像是在挑逗金珉奎快点吃掉它。  
金珉奎表现得像一个耐心优雅的食客，不急不缓，似乎在欣赏它的表演。  
徐明浩的大脑已经彻底被快感支配，纤细的腰肢在金珉奎宽大的手掌里扭动着，如果没有碍事的布料阻隔，两个人恐怕早就紧紧交合难分难舍难分。  
金珉奎倒是从容得很，但他却被欲求不难的情欲折磨得浑身发软。  
不够，还要更多。大脑里只剩下这一句话。

“珉奎…右、右边也要…”带着温度的小奶音听上去委屈极了，能让最冷淡的人心头为之一颤。  
金珉奎当然舍不得心上人受一点点委屈，连忙转移阵地，去抚慰被冷落的另一颗还没有被折磨成鲜红色的乳首。  
但这一次他也着急了很多，直接轻轻咬了上去，原本还算柔软的乳首在他的齿间瞬间充血变硬。  
徐明浩从来没有受过这么大刺激，泪腺因为前所未有的快感惨兮兮地崩坏，绵软的奶音也变得支离破碎：“嗯…呜呜…珉奎…珉奎…”  
在他胸前纵火的罪犯被泪水揪回了理智，立刻停下动作转而慌乱地去擦他的泪水：“对、对不起对不起！弄疼你了吗？”  
徐明浩缓慢但用力地摇头，一只手还保持着自己把卷起的上衣固定住的姿势，脸上浮现出可怜兮兮但又淫荡的神色：“哭、不是因为疼…是、是太舒服了…”

完蛋完蛋完蛋…

金珉奎的大脑炸开一朵朵烟花，两眼发愣地看着神志不清的omega一边哭一边撩着上衣向自己压过来，哼哼唧唧地索吻。他的身体僵硬极了，想躲也躲不开，只能任由那条湿滑软糯的小舌头颤颤巍巍地探进自己的口腔。  
这个人怎么这么软这么甜，连舌头和津液都弥漫着蜂蜜牛奶的甜味，只是笨拙地搅动了两下就轻而易举地勾起金珉奎身为alpha的本能。

不知道他的别的地方尝起来是不是也这么甜。金珉奎脑袋里现在只有这一个想法。

顺势被徐明浩轻得像朵棉花一样的身体压倒，金珉奎的双手不安分地伸向他的背后，一只手抚上他光溜溜的后背，另一只手试探着向下，小心翼翼地来到隐秘之地。  
“唔嗯…”感受到金珉奎的双手，徐明浩吻得更卖力，同时难耐地扭动着屁股，一下下地蹭着那只停在入口处的手。  
发烧和发情热让穴口滚烫无比，从中流出的蜜汁也是炙热的，暖暖地流淌在金珉奎的指缝间。手指就着湿滑粘腻的液体在粉红的穴口处缓缓地打圈，因为太湿，好像一不留神就会滑进去。  
徐明浩仍不满意，屁股高高地怂起，塌下去的小腹紧紧地压着金珉奎硬邦邦的肉棒，被堵住的呻吟细细地从两人的口腔中漏出来。

只是手指的话应该没问题。  
这么想着，金珉奎的手指轻轻用力，顶开了那块柔软的入口。  
指尖瞬间被紧实湿热的触感牢牢包围，被煎熬已久的小穴几乎要喜极而泣，谄媚着哀求客人再进来得深一些、用力一些。

“啊！哈…哈…”徐明浩终于舍得离开金珉奎的双唇，小脑袋精疲力尽地埋在枕头里喘息。  
顾不上安抚他了，金珉奎心一横，趁他不注意直接将整根食指没入，厚实的肉壁被毫不客气地破开。  
“珉、珉奎！”徐明浩尖叫出来，身体条件反射地弯成一轮新月，正好将两粒鲜红的小点暴露在金珉奎面前，方便他用尖尖的犬齿蹂躏。  
“好舒服…嗯啊！还要！啊！”徐明浩的红唇随着手指的抽插纵情合张发出兴奋的娇呼，然而甜腻细软的淫叫也完全掩盖不了下面那张小嘴卖力吞吐的声音。  
“珉奎、珉奎啊啊啊！草我、嗯！操死我啊！”

金珉奎目光一沉接着突然翻身，轻轻松松地完成上下位互换，手指也顺势拔了出来，因为分泌的爱液过多，抽出来时穴口发出了可爱的“噗叽”声。  
徐明浩沉浸在情欲中无法自拔，下半身突然的空虚打得他措手不及。然而双手被禁锢着压在头顶，他只能无助地望着高大的alpha：“嗯…干、干我啊…快点…”  
金珉奎用力咽下一口滚烫的口水，深吸一口气想让自己冷静下来…不行，空气里全是明浩的奶味信息素，他还是憋着好。  
“明浩…”金珉奎望进他的眼镜，用无比认真的语气说：“不能再继续下去了，你还要做手术，我们现在这样没有任何措施地做会让你怀孕的，怀孕懂吗？会有小宝宝的。”  
徐明浩愣愣的，仿佛恢复了一瞬间的清醒———但也只有一瞬间而已，下一秒他就满眼春光地撒娇：“嗯…不要手术…要宝宝…”  
说着将两条白玉一般的长腿盘向金珉奎精壮的腰，难耐地蹭着。

“想要…珉奎的宝宝…想怀孕…嗯…好想怀孕…”  
“珉奎、珉奎插进来…嗯…射进来…想要珉奎的、珉奎的精液…”  
“让、让我怀孕…呜…想被操到怀孕…想给、给珉奎生宝宝…”

世上最痛苦的事莫过于爱的要死要活的心上人色情而又纯真地绽放在自己面前，说着最赤裸的荤话，不顾一切地撅着屁股求操，但你又很清楚不能这么做。  
金珉奎挣扎极了，内心里蹦出来两个小人，一个苦口婆心劝他不要被诱惑了，给徐明浩一个临时标记然后快点离开，另一个则逼着他看徐明浩又贱又骚的模样问他这都不上还是人吗？  
金珉奎闭眼了。  
不管怎么做都快点结束吧，太熬人了。  
接着他心一横，闭着眼堵住了徐明浩还在说着荤话的嘴。

“唔嗯嗯嗯…”  
金珉奎努力不去听徐明浩那比信息素还催情的奶音，然后一只手握住徐明浩直立起来的性器，另一只手像刚刚那样，再次造访他柔软湿润的后穴。  
这一次的手法粗暴了很多，前面后面都是。  
徐明浩好不容易得到解脱的双手在金珉奎的背后一通乱抓，像是在泄愤，更像在撒娇。

快点结束吧…

金珉奎想着，双手动的更粗暴了，像是要把没有办法射出去的情欲全部集中到手上去，发狠地蹂躏着徐明浩的性器和肉穴，不一会就让他颤抖着缴械投降。  
射了好多，前面射的是白色的精液，后面射得更多，晶亮的爱液溅得金珉奎满手都是。  
“哈…哈…哈”徐明浩双眼空洞无神，整个人仿佛彻底报废，无力地喘息着。  
金珉奎这才终于舍得解下裤带，掏出狰狞到面目全非的巨大性器，就着徐明浩射出来的爱液做润滑剂用手撸动起来。  
“明浩乖，再叫我一声。”  
处于无意识的人儿又软又乖地喊了一声“珉奎呀…”  
“…！”金珉奎爽得浑身颤栗，闷哼一声射了出来，乳白的精液毫不吝啬地悉数交代给了徐明浩，几乎要用白色淹没他细瘦的腰肢。  
接着，金珉奎喘着粗气将人抱起，找到徐明浩后颈处粉红的腺体，用力咬了下去。  
等临时标记完成，金珉奎疲惫地倒了下去，怀里还抱着已经昏睡的徐明浩。  
好像退烧了。  
金珉奎用手摸了摸徐明浩的额头，确认他的体温恢复正常了以后才放心地进入梦乡。

要是醒来发现这是一场大胆的春梦就好了。金珉奎紧紧地抱着已经染上自己气味的omega想


End file.
